


In Which John Lives in a Tiny House (And Alexander Cannot Even)

by jamsenpie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, tiny house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamsenpie/pseuds/jamsenpie
Summary: John takes Alexander home after their third date. Alexander loses his sh*t (in the good way).





	In Which John Lives in a Tiny House (And Alexander Cannot Even)

**Author's Note:**

> Just John living in a tiny house, what more can I say.

* * *

“What iss thiss?” Alexander marveled, mouth wide open in a smile—amused doesn’t even come close to defining it.

“It’s my home, Alex, I live in a tiny house,” John said, trying to come across as slightly annoyed instead of fondly exasperated.

Alexander turned his wide eyes and open-mouth smile to John, saying in dragged syllables, “But it’s soo tiny!”

He gave John a once over. “And you’re soo not!”

He covered his manic smile with his hands. “How does that even work?”

“Would you like to come in or not?”

“Yes, please!” Alexander basically squeaked out, biting on his lower lip.

John showed Alex, who was already bouncing on his heels in excitement, through the door.

“So, shoes off and there’s a hidden compartment on the first step of the stair here.” John opened the compartment and placed his shoes in, Alexander doing the same, his eyes darting back and forth the place. John rubbed the back of his head (Alex took a quick glance to appreciate the muscles—yum) and cleared his throat to get Alex’s attention.

“This is the living room and it can transform into the formal dining room too, tha-“

“No way! Show me!”

“Um, okay. You just move the chairs around so there’re two on each side and the table expands like this,” John demonstrated. Alex looked completely mind-blown, his hands gripping his hair before quickly fumbling for this phone.

“John! Do that again, I **have** to snap this!”

Said man just rolled his eyes and reversed the process.

“Are you done? I still have to show you the rest.”

“Yeah, yeah, totally done; Angelica is going to flip her shit.” Alexander quickly posted it before pocketing his phone, looking up at John with a huge grin. “Continue.”

“The stairs are retractable and you just pull it all the way up to go up to the bedroom.”

They climbed the stairs (it was around 4 steps total) and Alexander had to do a 360.

“Oh! I can actually stand up straight— **you** can actually stand up straight! I thought that most tiny houses had those tiny bedrooms where you basically have to crawl to get to,” Alexander mused, ducking down to look at the picture frames on the built in shelves, giving John quite the view.

“Yeah, most are like that but I insisted on a full-size bedroom.”

Alexander plopped down on the bed; his grin never once leaving his mouth. “Comfy.”

He looked up at John, who looked back.

“You’ve got great taste, John.”

The eye contact lasted for a couple more seconds before Alexander stood up, standing very close to John and gazed sideways, starting to turn towards the stairs.

“Soo, what else have you got to sho-!”

John grabbed Alexander’s waist and pulled him back towards him. Alexander bit his lip, trying to keep the mischief out of his smile and failing.

Their lips met.

Their bodies flushed together, John started to maneuver Alex until the back of his leg hit the edge of the bed.

John brought one hand up to Alex’s shoulder, the other one kept a firm grip on his waist, and pushed down until Alex was sat on the bed and he was bent down over him.

Alexander backed further into the bed until he was lying down with John hovering over him, lips still interlocked.

John started to tug at his shirt.

“Hmmm, John.”

\---

“Full-size bedroom was definitely a good call.”

“I’ll make sure to give my past self a big pat on the back.”

“Hm, please do. It gets pretty cold though, right? Or is it just me?”

John sat up and grabbed a remote by one of the shelves and turned on the heater.

“It should get warmer now but it’ll take a while—here!”

He pulled on his boxer briefs, got off the bed, and walked by the foot of it—Alexander sat up from his position to watch. John grabbed the edge and pulled up, revealing a hidden compartment filled with blankets, sheets, and pillows. Alexander crawled over on all fours to the middle of the bed with a huge smile, watching as John lifted the whole frame (and him along with it) up.

“This is so freakin' cool!”

John smiled back before reaching in with one hand to get a duvet while the other kept the bed lifted. He gave the duvet to Alex, who got preoccupied with watching John’s arms.

“This is so hot,” Alex murmured, a little breathless.

John raised his eyebrow in amusement and slowly lowered the bed back into place but, before he can take his hands away, Alexander lightly stroked his arm with a serious expression on his face.

“Do that again,” he breathed out.

John grinned and raised the bed again, this time keeping his eyes locked with Alexanders and making sure to flex a little more.

“It’s like you’re bench pressing me.” Alexander whispered, reaching down with one hand to cup himself.

“I can do that too, you know,” John mused, lowering the bed again as his eyes hungrily followed the movement of Alex’s hand.

“Hmm,” Alex moaned and John launched himself back into bed.

“John!”

\---

“You have a shower, a tub, a sink, and a counter in here! How is this a tiny house?!” Alex shouted from the bathroom.

“Yeah, that was something that the contractor suggested and I thought, why not? Rice will be ready in ten.”

“We should totally take a bath together later—after a quick shower, of course.”

“I’m down. Do you want to see the upstairs? My library and little roof patio is up there.”

Alexander ran out of the bathroom. “You have a patio on the roof?! I want to see your book collection!”

John laughed as he closed the bathroom door before grabbing the ladder from the side and securing it for Alexander to climb on.

“John, this is so cool!”

“You’re acting like a 12 year old at Disney World,” John laughed, enjoying the view of Alexander’s ass, giving it a quick squeeze.

Alexander smirked down at him, proclaiming, “I’m here throwing you compliments and you make fun of me for it? Rude, John, very rude.”

“My apologies, then, and I’m glad that you like my place.”

“I fucking love your place!”

Alexander was waiting by the top of the ladder, on all fours, kissing John when he reached the top, grinning.

"I love fucking at your place."

Another kiss.

“I love fucking on your bed.”

Another kiss followed by some wiggling of the eyebrows.

“I imagine that I’m going to love fucking in your tub too.”

John huffed out a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

“And me?”

Alexander grinned, leaning in and lightly resting his forehead on the side of John’s cheek.

“I like you a lot!”

John breathed in, smiling.

“It’s too cold to go out into the patio, though.”

“Awww.”

“Next time?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration was watching the Sakura Tiny House video on youtube, check it!


End file.
